La primera clase del soldado
by Runne
Summary: -Heicho… por favor ¡acueste conmigo!- pidió el joven soldado y luego se cubrió la cara con sus brazos, esperando el golpe del mayor. -Otra vez con eso mocoso de mierda…- respondió el pelinegro molesto aun así, no lo golpeo esta vez, y solo se dio la vuelta –Mejor búscate alguien más para que te haga el favor- y comenzó a caminar para irse de allí.


Bueno... este fanfic fue un sueño que tuve recientemente y me anime a escribirlo, espero les guste.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, creador de Shingeki No Kyojin.

La historia es 100% yaoi, la pareja es Eren y Levi. Y si, Levi es el seme xD

**La primera clase del soldado.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la legión de reconocimiento. Sus miembros se encontraban en el cuartel, pues dentro de poco saldrían en expedición. Acaban de terminar el entrenamiento de la mañana y los tres amigos Armin, Eren y Mikasa se encontraban sentados fuera de los establos descansando un poco.

-Aaahh!- se quejaba el castaño ojiaguamarina un poco deprimido –No! el superior me volvió a rechazar!- termino con falso llanto, aun así un poco dolido.

-Deberías decirle que te gusta y que estás enamorado de él- argumento serenamente la pelinegra.

-¡NO! ¡No podría!- se defendió instantáneamente el castaño.

-Mikasa tiene razón Eren, deberías decirle que te gusta en vez de solo hacerle proposiciones indecorosas- dijo el rubio un poco pensativo.

-¡¿Tú también Armin?!...- pregunto un poco molesto y luego agachando su cabeza – Si… si le digo…- comenzó algo decaído – que él me gusta desde que tengo memoria, que siempre lo he admirado, que con solo verlo mi corazón se acelera!- hizo una pausa y levanto su cabeza viendo al horizonte –No sé si él puede aceptar todo eso… además, el solo pensar en el hecho de que ahorita estamos vivos, pero tal vez después no – se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y se despeino un poco –¡aahhh! ¡Solo pensar en eso no me deja decirle lo mucho que me gusta!- termino.

-Eres un tonto Eren- Dijo calmadamente la ojinegro.

-¡¿QUE?!- contesto el castaño inmediatamente

-Lo piensas demasiado Eren… Solo dile que te gusta y ya- argumento el ojiazul.

-No puedo, si se lo confieso… y me rechaza… no lo soportare- se defendió el chico titán bajando de nuevo la mirada.

La pelinegro y el rubio voltearon instantáneamente a verlo.

-Y… y… ¿por qué te rechazo esta vez?- Pregunto la ojinegro tratando de esquivar ese tema.

-ammm… eso fue porque… -Comenzó a contar el castaño.

**Inicio de Flash Back**

-Heicho… por favor ¡acueste conmigo!- pidió el joven soldado y luego se cubrió la cara con sus brazos, esperando el golpe del mayor.

-Otra vez con eso mocoso de mierda…- respondió el pelinegro molesto aun así, no lo golpeo esta vez, y solo se dio la vuelta –Mejor búscate alguien más para que te haga el favor- y comenzó a caminar para irse de allí.

Al no sentir ningún golpe impactar contra él, bajo la guardia y vio al mayor alejándose –¡Heicho!... ¡No! ¡Yo quiero que usted sea el primero!-

-¡Olvídalo mocoso!- dijo secamente y termino de irse de allí.

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Entonces, solo paso lo de siempre- agrego la ojinegro cuando su hermano termino de contar.

-¿Qué?- soltó molesto el castaño.

-Siempre es lo mismo, cada que lo vez alejado del grupo, le ofreces tu cuerpo, y luego te rechaza- le recordó su hermana.

-Pe-¡Pero!- intervino el rubio un poco nervioso, viendo como los hermanos se miraban con intención de matarse –Al menos esta vez no te golpeo-

-¡Oh!- dejo escapar el ojiaguamarina mejorando su ánimo – ¡Es cierto!... tal vez ¡pronto me acepte! ¡No me rendiré!- Termino levantándose del lugar decidido y muy animado.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del lugar, se encontraba alguien que lo había escuchado todo, simplemente hizo una mueca apenas visible de insatisfacción y se fue tan silenciosamente como llego.

La noche llego muy rápido, el castaño necesitaba descansar estaba agotado y dentro de poco seria la expedición, pero el joven titán no podía conciliar el sueño, ya eran altas horas de la noche y el aún se encontraba mirando la luna, recordando su más reciente rechazo y también lo que había hablado con sus amigos temprano.

-Tal vez…- comenzó diciéndose a si mismo –Si debería decirle… tal vez si me rechaza por la verdadera razón, tal vez deje de intentarlo…- termino aun viendo la hermosa luna, que era la única luz que alumbrar su habitación. Unos segundos después fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué aun esta levantado, soldado?- oyó a sus espaldas la voz que automáticamente reconoció, era su heicho, volteo a verlo en seguida.

-He-heicho…- tartamudeo un poco al verlo acercarse.

-No has contestado la pregunta mocoso, ¡¿Qué haces todavía despierto?!-

-¡Na-nada señor!- dijo levantándose de inmediato –¡Ya me voy a dormir señor!- contesto y se encamino a su cama, pero en el trayecto el mayor lo tomo por la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia sí, dejándolos con una mínima distancia entre ambos. El castaño no pudo evitar temblar.

-¿Nervioso mocoso?...- Dijo inmediatamente el pelinegro y luego sin dejarlo responder unió sus labios en un suave y corto beso.

-Heicho…- soltó bajito el ojiaguamarina un poco sorprendido. Sentía su cara arder ferozmente por el sonrojo, su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que se iba a salir en cualquier momento. Por su parte el ojioliva, se deleitaba con la visión que tenía, de repente ese mocoso impertinente, viéndose tan indefenso e inocente se le hizo apetecible.

Sin dudarlo más lo hecho a la cama y se colocó a horcajas sobre el menor, le sujeto las manos sobre la cabeza y lo beso, pero el menor no pudo responder.

-¡Relájate carajo!- espeto el mayor, pero lo único que provoco fue que el castaño se tensara mucho más. –Supongo que no hay más opción- continuo el pelinegro y desabrocho todos los botones del pijama del menor dejando expuesto todo el torso de este.

-No! Jajajajaja! No! No! Jajajajaja! Pa-pare por favor!- comenzó a reír el más alto, mientras tanto el pelinegro no se detenía y le hacía muchas cosquillas con sus hábiles y expertas manos. Luego comenzó a besarle el cuello sin detener las cosquillas y cuando creyó que ya estaba lo suficientemente relajado, se acercó a su oído y le susurro dejándole sentir su aliento.

-Déjate llevar- inmediatamente detuvo las cosquillas, lo agarro firmemente de la cintura y se adentró en la boca del menor, lo saboreo un poco y luego se separó –Mocoso de mierda no sabes besar- le reprocho.

El castaño se sonrojo de sobre manera y le desvió la mirada–Ya… ya se lo había dicho, yo quería que usted fuera el primero-

-mmmhhp- bufo el mayor a modo de descontento. Por su parte el castaño, coloco sus brazos alrededor de cuello del pelinegro.

-Por favor superior… enséñeme…- pidió casi inocentemente el más alto.

El ojioliva no se pudo resistir ante tal petición –Muy bien mocoso, saca la lengua- ordeno el más bajo y el ojiaguamarina obedeció saco un poco su lengua –Sácala más- el menor obedeció de nuevo y luego el mayor comenzó a succionarla con su boca y a hacerle masajes con su propia lengua, sacándole algunos gemidos quedaditos al menor –Bien, ¿entendiste lo que hice?- pregunto juguetonamente recibiendo una afirmación por parte del menor –Ahora vas a hacerme lo mismo, abre la boca- ordeno nuevamente y se adentró en la cavidad del más alto y de nuevo comenzó a masajear la lengua del castaño y este le respondía de igual forma. El beso comenzó un poco lento y torpe, pero a los minutos se tornó muy pasional y exquisito, el más alto rompió el beso por falta de oxígeno, su respiración estaba muy agitada, mientras el más bajo se mantenía tranquilo, claro sin mencionar el problema que comenzaba a surgir en sus pantalones.

-Y así es como se besan los adultos- soltó un poco burlesco.

-Heicho… ¡quiero más!- le pidió el ojiaguamarina aun jadeando un poco.

El mayor no dijo nada y simplemente se dedicó besarlo de nuevo, mientras esta vez, le acariciaba todo el torso, luego introdujo su mano en los pantalones del pijama del menor y comenzó a acariciar la hombría de este, que ya estaba bastante despierta, sobre la tela de la ropa interior. Unos momentos después aun manteniendo el beso lo termino de desvestirlo por completo, vista que se le hizo irresistible al mayor y comenzó a besarlo por todo el cuerpo. El menor disfrutaba de cada caricia, soltaba pequeños suspiros, y gemidos bajitos involuntarios.

-He-Heicho…! Ahng! Déjeme intentarlo… mmm!- pidió entre caricias.

-¿Intentar que mocoso?- Pregunto mientras lamia una de las tetillas del menor, logrando sacarle un gemido.

-De-Déjeme… tocarlo- pidió envuelto en el placer que le proporcionaba el mayor.

-Bien…- comenzó deteniendo sus caricias –Veamos que puedes hacer…- termino sentándose frente al menor, el cual también incorporo, terminando con la posición que tenían. Se arrodillo frente al mayor y comenzó a soltarle el nudo de su corbatín, luego siguió con los botones de su impecable camisa, al terminar se la quitó y la coloco a un lado.

-Eres lento…- espeto el mayor- me bajas la excitación-

-L-lo siento heicho…- se disculpó un poco apenado.

-¿Que más vas a hacer?, ¿puedes apurarte?-

-S-Si!- respondió el menor como si estuviese recibiendo una orden. Se acercó nerviosamente al cuello del mayor y comenzó a lamerlo y morderlo suavemente como el ojioliva lo había hecho hace unos momentos, bajo por el torso de este marcando un camino de besos y luego lamio las tetillas de este. El pelinegro estaba tan sereno que puso totalmente nervioso al castaño, entonces se cohibió y dejo de acariciarlo.

-¿Que sucede mocoso?- Pregunto un poco molesto.

-Parece que lo hago todo mal…- respondió triste.

-¿Te parece que esto está mal?- pregunto molesto tomando la muñeca del más alto, haciendo que palmara la erección que ahora estaba en sus pantalones. El menor sorprendido un poco, más no tuvo tiempo de responder. El mayor se abalanzo nuevamente sobre el más alto besándolo apasionadamente, haciendo que sus lenguas pelearan por ver quien dominaba, el mayor se despojó de lo que le quedaba de ropa y comenzó a friccionarse contra la erección del más joven, logrando despertarlo aún más. Termino el beso y bajo hacia el falo del chico comenzando a lamerlo en el glande y luego se lo introdujo todo en la boca, chupándolo, besándolo, lamiéndolo, deleitándose con los gemidos que soltaba el menor.

-He-Heicho… si continúa yo… yo… ammhg!- dijo con dificultad el ojiaguamarina.

-¿Me detengo entonces?…- pregunto parando en seco todas sus caricias, sentándose frente al castaño y lo siguiente no se lo espero, el más alto se incorporó y de un solo movimiento se metió el miembro del mayor completo a la boca, sacándole un gemido por primera vez al pelinegro, el menor siguió chupándolo y lamiendo el miembro del mayor, pero luego de unos minutos, por inexperiencia, sintió como bajo la erección del mayor.

-Heicho lo siento!- se disculpó en seguida.

-Mocoso estúpido…- dijo bajito pero molesto – Arréglalo…- ordeno.

-¿¡Co-como!?- pregunto nervioso. El pelinegro coloco sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del joven y luego tomo su mano y la llevo hasta su miembro.

-Hazlo- dijo usando un tono seductor, y comenzó a guiar la mano del chico de arriba hacia abajo durante unos momentos y luego lo dejo solo, pero como no fueron buenos los resultados, se compadeció un poco del chico que ya estaba poniéndose nervioso de nuevo –No lo agarres tan delicadamente – comenzó susurrando –Hazlo como te lo harías a ti mismo- termino. El menor de nuevo sintió su cara arder, aun así, continuo masturbando al mayor, ahora como le había dicho que lo hiciera, dándole también algunos besos por su cuello y pecho logrando al fin encenderlo de nuevo.

-Nada mal mocoso… -comenzó separándose bruscamente y tumbándolo de nuevo a la cama – Te mereces un premio- dijo y comenzó a masturbar al menor, y a besarlo tan expertamente como solo el sabia, logrando que al poco tiempo el castaño se corriera, soltando un gemido que quedo amortiguado entre sus bocas. -¿Tan rápido?- pregunto casi sínicamente, jugando un poco con la semilla del más alto que había quedado en su mano –No deberíamos desperdiciar esto- continuo y rápidamente llevo su mano hasta la entrada del castaño, introduciendo de improvisto un dedo en el menor, quien gimió instantáneamente por la intromisión.

-¡He-heicho! aaaah-

-¿Dime?- pregunto calmadamente al tiempo que introducía un segundo dedo, sacando otro gemido del menor –Si no hablas, no puedo saber- termino algo ¿divertido?... si debía admitirlo se estaba divirtiendo torturando al menor.

-¡He-Heicho!- pronunciaba con dificultad entre gemidos, mientras el pelinegro abría y cerraba sus dedos en forma de tijera buscando dilatar el esfínter del menor.

-¿Puedes decir otra cosa?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras introducía un tercer dedo.

-¡aaaaaah!- gimió el más alto cerrando los ojos fuertemente. El pelinegro se acercó al rostro del castaño, disfruto un momento de su expresión entre dolor y placer para luego sujetar su mentón y besarlo nuevamente, se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas, soltó su rostro sin terminar el beso, para tomar sus brazos y colocarlo alrededor de su cuello, dejo de estimularlo y se separó un poco del menor para agarrar firmemente sus muslos, lo levanto un poco y finalmente lo penetro de una sola estocada.

-Aaahhh!- grito el ojiaguamarina por la ruda intromisión, se aferró salvajemente al cuerpo de su heicho, quien se había quedado tranquilo. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, como si con eso lograría que el dolor desapareciera. El mayor había comenzado a dar pequeños besos a toda la piel del chico que tenía a su alcance, aun así este no parecía calmarse, y él estaba comenzando a desesperarse por poder moverse, estaba endemoniadamente caliente y apretado dentro del chico, se le estaba haciendo irresistible, pero este no disminuía la presión de su agarre en su cuello.

-Si continúas sujetándome de esa forma- comenzó el mayor -Vas a comenzar a asfixiarme y te matare antes de que eso pase- soltó sin más el pelinegro, logrando que el menor bajara la presión del agarre.

-Me duele…- chillo el más alto unos segundos después.

-Sí, eso es normal. Ahora relájate un poco- aconsejo el ojioliva con algo de fastidio y comenzó a moverse lentamente. El ojiaguamarina hacia lo posible por relajarse pero realmente le estaba doliendo, y se lo dejo saber perfectamente al pelinegro cuando se sujetó tan fuerte de su hombros que, estaba ya, clavándoles las uñas, aunque en vez de molestarle, lo éxito más, provocando que sus embestidas fueran más rápidas y precisas, el menor no paraba de gemir y gemir, pero a los poco minutos, ya los gemidos claramente dejaron de sonar a dolor y pasaron a expresar placer.

-Parece… que ahora si… te agarrada… ¿o… me equivoco?- pregunto el ojioliva con su respiración un poco entrecortada deleitándose, con la expresión de placer que tenía ahora el castaño.

-S-si… ah!... heicho AH!- gimió sonoramente cuando el más bajo toco un punto bastante sensible dentro de el -ah! ah! Levi~!- dejo escapar perdido totalmente en el placer.

-¿Te gusta… mocoso?- pregunto el ojioliva embistiéndolo fuertemente.

-Si! Ah! Levi! Aanng! Levi Te… Amo! Aaahh!- volvió a gemir sujetando fuertemente las sabanas hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y arqueando la espalda de puro placer, terminando al siguiente segundo entre ambos y luego de unas embestidas más, también termino el pelinegro dentro del joven dejando salir un gemido ronco.

-Lo se… mocoso… idiota- contesto con la respiración acelerada acercándose al rostro del menor, quien no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir.

El más bajo salió pausadamente del cuerpo del castaño, aun sosteniéndole la mirada, esperando a que dijese algo en respuesta a lo que acababa de decir. Continuaron mirándose fijamente durante unos momentos esperando que sus respiraciones se normalizaran.

-¿Co-como… que lo… sabias?- pregunto finalmente esquivándole la mirada.

El pelinegro le tomo el mentón y lo obligo a verlo de nuevo a los ojos –Las paredes a veces tienen oídos, y tú estabas hablando demasiado alto- termino y se dibujó en sus labios una pequeña curvatura que a Eren le pareció una sonrisa.

-Entonces…- comenzó el menor rodeando el cuello del mayor con sus brazos –Esto significa que también le gusto a heicho?- termino tiernamente.

-¡Que no se te suba a la cabeza mocoso estúpido!- dijo algo enojado y luego rompió la posición sentándose en la cama, observando que su ropa había ido a dar al suelo, el castaño también se incorporó y viendo la espala del pelinegro no pudo evitar recostar su mentón en el hombro del otro y susurrarle de espacito –Te amo Levi- el más bajo no respondió, solo se levantó de la cama y se vistió lo más rápido y bien que le permitía la oscuridad, el ojiaguamarina simplemente lo veía desde su cama. Al terminar de vestirse el ojioliva se acercó hasta la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de tomar el picaporte, se volteó calvándole al castaño una mirada mortal, se acercó con paso decidido, tomo su cara entre sus manos y le dio lo que sería su ultimo y pasional beso.

-Duérmete inmediatamente mocoso- dijo soltándolo para dirigirse de nuevo a la puerta y antes de abrirla le soltó –también Te amo- abrió la puerta y salió rápido de la habitación, dejando a un muy confundido pero feliz joven.

La día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Jean llego un poco tarde, cosa que era muy extraña en él.

-Buenos Días Jean- Saludo el rubio –Te ves terrible…- agrego inmediatamente cuando noto las enormes ojeras en el castaño claro al tomar asiento a su lado para comer.

-Él siempre se ve así- comento el ojiaguamarina buscando molestarlo.

-Cállate idiota!- respondió molesto por la falta de sueño. –No pude dormir bien- término llevando un bocado de comida a su boca.

-¿Por qué Jean?- Pegunto el ojiazul curioso.

-Estuve escuchando ruidos muy extraños a altas horas de la madruga- explico el ojimarron un poco molesto y luego continuo comiendo.

-Vaya…- Intervino de repente el superior Rivaille que iba de salida –Que buena acústica tiene el cuartel, yo también lo oí, creo que los osos están en época de apareamiento- soltó con su habitual seriedad mirando fijamente al joven titán, provocando que este se sonrojara y se atorara con un pedazo de pan y luego simplemente se retiró del comedor, quedando Armin y Mikasa muy confundidos, por la repentina actitud de su amigo.

**Fin.**

Muchas gracias por leer, espero te allá gustado esta historia como a mi escribirla. ^^


End file.
